


Some headcanon stories!

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: So, you know that headcanon page on Tumblr about FMA. I decided to write based on the headcanons! let's get it!





	Some headcanon stories!

**Headcanon 1: Roy Mustang is actually afraid of cats. **

"Hello, _Elizabeth_~"

"Oh, hello Roy. Why are you calling so late?"

"I just wanted check up on you."

"Well, you should have called later then."

"Well, I shouldn't have called at all then!"

"I was just closing up the shop a few minutes ago. Hold on, an customer is coming in."

"Okay, Elizabeth-OH SHIT!"

"Roy?"

"WHO LET A CAT IN?! SOMEBODY GET IT!"

"Hello?"

"IT'S AN CAT!"

"A cat?"

"SOMEBODY HELP! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME! ELIZABETH!"

_*click*_

**Headcanon 2: Ever since the Flame Alchemy tattoo, Riza is terrified of needles. The only person who even suspects this is a nurse who once changed Riza’s IV while she was still hooked up to a heart monitor. **

"Miss Hawkeye, may I come in?"

"Yes, you may."

"I just came in here to change your IV."

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Your IV."

"W-well, can you just change it another m-month?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"G-go ahead..."

"Are you ready?"

"N-yes."

**Headcanon 3: (One of my own that I thought of) Riza loves spinning chairs.**

"Yes. Colonel. The files are filled out and ready to go."

"That's great! You may go home now."

"Okay, thank yo- Hold on, I-is that a spinning chair?"

"Yes."

"Allow me to excuse myself for a little bit."

"Oka-"

"Yay!"

"Oh..."

**Headcanon 4: (Another one of my own) Sheska can do a cartwheel with one hand and do a split without struggle.**

"I'll try to, it's been such a long time."

"How long?" 

"A year, maybe more."

"Alright."

"You ready?"

"Mhm."

"There, I did it."

"What happened to 'I can't do anything but read!', hm?"

**Headcanon 5: Hawkeye used to have a small crush on Havoc during military academy, which quickly faded away once she got to know him better. She’s deeply embarrassed about this now.**

"As I said, Havoc. You'll find a woman later but not now! Nobody has a crush on you."

"Oh, but I know who used to..."

"Havoc, no."

"HEY EVERYBODY!"

"Havoc!"

"DID YOU KNOW THIS BLONDE CHICK RIGHT HERE USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON ME BACK IN THE MILITARY ACADEMY?!"

"HAVOC, YOU IDIOT!"

**Headcanon 6: Sheska and Fuery have the same prescription for their glasses. (Alright, just going to do it like this)**

"Hey, I can't find my glasses, Kain. Can I use yours?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

**Headcanon 7: (Another one of mine) Maria can sing very good. She showed it off during karaoke one night.**

"h-hOW did you hit that high note?!"

"I don't know. Vocal control."


End file.
